


You Will Always Be My Best Friend

by Dumpster_Fire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Incest in later chapters), Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Tex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Keith's age not specified, Knotting, Kosmo is a legendary pokemon, M/M, Multi, Oral Knotting, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Top Kosmo, Top Tex, Underage Sex, Virgin Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumpster_Fire/pseuds/Dumpster_Fire
Summary: Keith's dad always told him to befriend new pokemon before trying to train them. So when Keith meets a new, fantastical pokemon in a cave, he knows just what to do. Keith happily opens his legs for Kosmo. And when Tex catches them in the act, Keith and Kosmo make some convincing arguments for him to join in.
Relationships: Keith/Keith's Father (Voltron), Keith/Keith's Wolf (Voltron), Keith/Keith's Wolf/Keith's Father
Comments: 41
Kudos: 205





	1. New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> A few brief notes.
> 
> 1st: don't fuck dogs unless they're fictional.
> 
> 2nd: There are hints here that Kosmo is telepathic, but he's not forcing anything on Keith. As Keith gets hornier, he kind of just goes along with things. When I first wrote it I worried it came off a little dub-con-y but on re-read I don't think it is. But if you're sensitive to dub-con just know and Keith's just horny, he's not being manipulated telepathically.

When Keith grows up, he wants to be a gym leader, just like his dad. His dad knows everything about pokemon. What they like and don’t like, what to feed them, how to care for them: everything. And the most important thing about training pokemon, Tex says, is to be their friend first.

“You can train them and give them orders until the miltanks come home, but if you’re not their friend, if they don’t love and respect you, you might as well be training a brick wall for all you’ll accomplish.”

That’s the way Keith wants to be, too. He doesn’t have any pokemon of his own, yet, but he’s already befriended all of his father’s. He knows each by name – knows all their likes and dislikes. And he’s learning how to take care of them.

Now that Keith’s a bit older, it’s his job to check in on the pokemon every morning. Feed them, clean out their stalls, wash them if necessary. They live on a sprawling ranch on the outskirts of town, so he doesn’t necessarily need to walk or exercise the pokemon, but he likes to take some of the bigger ones, like tauros and rapidash, out for a run when the weather’s good. 

Tex doesn’t like to keep his pokemon in their pokeballs if he can help it. As he says, “They’re wild animals, Keith. They need their space and their freedom. You wouldn’t lock your friends in a little ball, would you?” Keith wouldn’t. And it’s that, and many other reasons, that make Keith’s dad the smartest man alive. And the best gym leader. 

He’s Keith’s idol. And his best friend. His everything. Keith loves his father more than anything else in the world. 

During the summer, Keith splits most of his time between hanging out with Tex’s pokemon on the ranch and watching his father train at the gym. Watching his father work is like watching an artist. The way he fights and works with his pokemon is incredible. He’s so strong, so powerful, but always so kind with his pokemon. Keith will happily watch for hours, scanning his father’s every movement, trying to commit it all to memory. Someday, he’s going to be just like his pops.

Still, Keith doesn’t spend all his time with his father at the gym. Some days it’s too nice out to be kept inside. When the sun is high and the breeze is light, the fields will call to Keith, and he’ll run among his father’s pack of growlithe or ride his father’s ponyta to the far pasture. Or sometimes, Keith will take off on his own and venture out past the fences of his father’s ranch. 

It’s one of those days that Keith discovers the cave. 

Keith is exploring a section of woods at the edge of his father’s property. It’s a place he’s been to a hundred times before, and somehow he’s never noticed the cave hidden behind some tall bushes. He wouldn’t have noticed it this time, either, if not for the strange blue glow that flickered to life just as his eyes were passing over the area. 

Once he’s spotted it, Keith’s curiosity is too great to ignore. He slips between the bushes easily and enters the cave. 

It’s a big cave. Big enough for a grown man to walk in, and it gets bigger the farther in Keith goes. 

But there’s nothing in it. Or at least, nothing to explain the weird flashing blue light. Keith has a little pocket keychain flashlight, and he shines that all around the walls of the cave, but there’s nothing reflective in the rock. And definitely nothing that would create a bright light like he saw. 

Keith is about to leave, when there’s another flash behind him. He spins on his heels then stops dead in his tracks.

Behind him – between Keith and the entrance – is a massive pokemon. A great, blue, wolf-looking pokemon. With its hackles raised and teeth bared. Blue static electricity flickering in the air around it. 

Immediately, Keith’s heart starts to race, and he feels the tingle of adrenaline all the way through his arms and down to his toes. The urge to run is overwhelming, but Keith doesn’t dare move. He knows pokemon, and he knows dog-types, his dad has a whole pack of growlithe. He knows how fast they can move. And this one got several meters into the cave without Keith even hearing it. There’s no running from this. 

So Keith takes a breath. And then another breath. And then another. 

The first thing he does is slowly turn his hands towards the wolf. The movement makes the large pokemon growl, low and threatening, but the beast doesn’t lunge. It waits and it watches as Keith shows his hands. 

Then, slowly, Keith crouches down to the floor. He sits on the cold rock of the cave floor, keeping his hands open and exposed, showing the pokemon that he’s not a threat. He doesn’t look the wolf in the eye but watches its muzzle and large paws for any sign of advance. 

And then he waits. 

It takes a long time for the pokemon to stop growling. It takes even longer for it to stop baring its teeth. 

Over time, the pokemon starts to inch forward, sniffing at the air with more curiosity than fear as Keith remains in place, making himself small, open, and non-threatening. 

Even when the great beast steps close enough to sniff at Keith’s fingers and hair, Keith doesn’t move. He lets the wolf sniff him all over. Once the wolf has smelled its fill, it steps back and sits down in front of Keith. It’s still blocking the exit, effectively locking Keith in place until it decides what to do with him, but it gives a look of conditional acceptance that Keith recognizes. So, Keith risks a smile and a soft “Hello.” 

The noise makes the wolf spring back to its feet, but when Keith follows it up with an “I’m not going to hurt you,” it cocks its head like it understands, then sits back down. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I saw this blue light and came in to see what it was. I guess that was you?” Now that he’s allowed to talk without frightening the pokemon, Keith thinks it’s a good idea to keep it up. Get it used to his voice. 

The wolf looks at Keith seriously for a moment, then blinks at him. As it’s eyes close, a flash of blue light surrounds the pokemon, then burns out a second later. The flash isn’t quite fire, but it isn’t quite electricity either. Keith isn’t sure what type of pokemon this wolf is. He definitely hasn’t seen one like this before, not in person, not in studies. Not even in fairy tales. 

“What kind are you…” Keith glances quickly down the wolf’s body to check between its legs, “boy?” 

The wolf doesn’t respond, which is odd for a pokemon, but it looks at Keith with a steady intensity, and suddenly the name “Kosmo” is on Keith’s lips. The wolf looks pleased hearing his name, so Keith repeats it. “You’re a Kosmo, huh? Are you a psychic type?” 

Kosmo responds by looking away, with an indifference that says he might be psychic type, he might not be. 

“I’ve never really seen much psychic types. Not up close, anyways. Dad’s more a fire and normal type kind of guy. You’ve probably seen some of his pokemon. He’s got the big ranch just over there.” Keith doesn’t point, but he nods his head in the general direction of the ranch. 

Kosmo makes a sniffling noise with a rumble that means disapproval. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t ask you to live there. Not if you don’t want to.” Kosmo turns his golden eyes back to Keith, inspecting him again. “Dad says you need to make friends with a pokemon. I’d like to be your friend. If you’d let me.”

Those golden eyes don’t waver as Kosmo looks Keith over. There’s a long silence between them, then, as the wolf considers Keith’s offer of friendship. Then he stands up, his long legs making him tower over Keith’s small, crouched form. 

Kosmo moves ahead a few inches, then sits right back down. Closer to Keith. 

Keith takes it as a tentative acceptance. 

“Can I pet you?” he asks breathlessly. It’s all he’s wanted to do, ever since the adrenaline wore off when Kosmo first sat down. “You’re beautiful,” Keith says, lifting his fingers for Kosmo to smell before cautiously running the backs of them through the soft hairs on Kosmo’s face. “I’ve never seen anything like you.”

Kosmo turns his head to allow for more pets along his face and neck, and Keith happily obliges. He gets braver with every pass of his fingers, pressing more firmly into the soft fur, and then digging his fingers in to comb through the longer hairs at Kosmo’s neck. 

As Keith pets, Kosmo returns to sniffing Keith over. The wolf’s breath tickles over Keith’s cheek and through his hair as Keith moves in closer. He gets himself tucked under the wolf’s chin, letting Kosmo sniff down the back of his neck. 

Scent is important when establishing a relationship with dog-type pokemon. Keith knows his dad’s growlithes didn’t really accept him until wrestled with some of them and got their scents all over him, and his all over them. Then, it was like he was one of their own. 

So it’s good that Kosmo is smelling him, letting him get close. 

Keith lets his fingers map Kosmo over, petting down Kosmo’s neck and chest. He finds a spot just under the wolf’s front leg that Kosmo seems to really like, so he digs in, scratching until Kosmo’s body starts to rock with the strength of his tail wag. 

They move closer, until Keith’s nose is being tickled by Kosmo’s long fur. It makes Keith giggle, and he tries to blow the fur away, but it all just springs back to tickle him more. 

And then Kosmo sort of nudges the back of Keith’s head with his muzzle, like he wants Keith to snuggle in. Keith takes the hint. He does his best not to breathe in any stray hairs as he rubs his face into Kosmo’s neck and up along the wolf’s muzzle. 

It’s submissive behaviour, Keith knows. But Kosmo is nearly triple his size, and a wild pokemon, so Keith is okay with being submissive. Besides, that just makes it extra rewarding when Kosmo nuzzles Keith in return, rubbing his muzzle across the top of Keith’s head and down his cheek. 

Keith chuckles when Kosmo follows it up by sniffing across Keith’s neck. “That tickles,” he giggles, his fingers running up Kosmo’s sides to scratch behind the wolf’s ears. Kosmo sniffs at Keith’s ears in return.

The sound of sniffing is so loud is makes Keith laugh again, and rub his face into Kosmo’s neck affectionately. 

Then Kosmo gives Keith’s cheek a lick. Just a small one. A little wolf kiss. But it’s gratifying. Kosmo wouldn’t do that if he didn’t like Keith. 

On instinct, Keith leans and drops a kiss along the side of Kosmo’s mouth, right where the fine, soft fur meets the seam of his mouth. It leaves a wetness on Keith’s lips, but Keith doesn’t mind that. He’s used to being covered in dog slobber from the growlithes. 

Kosmo turns and licks Keith again, closer to Keith’s mouth this time. Keith returns the kiss with two of his own. He strokes the fur along either side of Kosmo’s mouth, then tilts Kosmo so he can leave one kiss on Kosmo’s nose, and another dead centre on Kosmo’s snout. That kiss is even wetter than the first, from Kosmo’s lolling tongue, but, still, Keith doesn’t mind. 

His kisses seems to spur Kosmo on. Suddenly, Keith is overwhelmed by wolf kisses. Kosmo licks across Keith’s lips, covering from Keith’s chin to his nose in one flick. And when Keith opens his mouth to laugh, Kosmo licks in.

The feel of wolf tongue against Keith’s is strange. It’s not entirely unfamiliar. He’s been on the bottom of a puppy pile or two, with growlithes covering his face in kisses. This isn’t that different, except that the growlithes always keep on the move. Kosmo licks into Keith’s mouth again. Then again. Like he’s trying to draw Keith’s tongue out.

So Keith gives Kosmo what he wants. He sticks his tongue out and licks Kosmo back, starting with Kosmo’s tongue and then working back to the wolf’s mouth. Keith can feel the sharp prick of canine teeth against his tongue, and he feels a shiver run down his spine. But it’s a good shiver. Because he trusts Kosmo. He’s only just met the pokemon, but he trusts him just the same.

Keith licks along the edge of Kosmo’s mouth, then rubs his cheek against the wolf’s. They nuzzle and lick at each other for a while. 

It’s almost funny, because it’s like Kosmo’s teaching Keith how to act. He’ll lick at Keith’s mouth a few times, then patiently wait for Keith to return his affections. And if Keith doesn’t do it right, Kosmo will show him again. 

And when Keith does it right, Kosmo makes a happy little ‘wuf’ sound and showers Keith in kisses. 

Keith is living for those happy noises, those rewards for being good. This is the first wild pokemon he’s encountered on his own, and it’s definitely the smartest pokemon Keith’s ever known. He wants so badly to make Kosmo his friend. 

He has no notion of keeping Kosmo on the ranch like his father’s pokemon. Kosmo is too special. Regal in a way Keith can’t quite put into words. But if Keith could be allowed to visit again. To forge a real, lasting friendship with this powerful beast – it would mean the world to him. And he’ll do anything to make that happen. 

It’s thrilling, too, to have the attention and approval of such a pokemon. Something so unknown. Possibly even legendary. Keith’s heart has started racing again, his adrenaline pumping, but not from fear. From excitement. From something low in his gut he can’t quite name. But he knows it’s good.

So, when Kosmo starts inching closer, like he’s trying to fit in Keith’s lap despite the fact he’s three times Keith’s size, Keith gets the message. He buries his fingers into the fur on Kosmo’s chest, finding that spot Kosmo likes so much and homing in on it. 

And when Kosmo starts using those massive paws of his to gently nudge Keith down farther, Keith happily scratches lower. 

Soon enough, Keith is on his knees, half bent under Kosmo, and raking his fingers through the fur on Kosmo’s chest. His head is practically buried in fur, and he drops random kisses against Kosmo’s skin as he works. Kosmo, in the meantime, has taken to sniffing and licking down Keith’s back. He nudges Keith’s shirt with a cold nose so he can lick over Keith’s bare skin. 

Kosmo licks over Keith’s lower back and sniffs down along Keith’s bum and between Keith’s legs. 

It’s a very dog thing to do, but somehow this feels a bit different. It makes Keith feel fluttery, giggly, and embarrassed. He gets warm when Kosmo sniffs him over again, then tries to lick Keith through his shorts. 

Kosmo makes a snuffling noise of disapproval, stirring the air so it tickles along the back of Keith’s legs. Then the pokemon steps away from Keith, using his snout to nudge Keith back up straight on his knees. Kosmo sneezes at Keith, then noses under Keith’s shirt to leave a cold trail along Keith’s belly. He lifts the shirt with his snout, then lets it drop. Then he takes the fabric between his teeth and gives a tug. 

“You want this off, boy?” It makes sense, if they want to share scents it will be easier without Keith’s shirt in the way.

Kosmo makes that happy ‘wuf’ noise, so Keith knows he guessed right.

For some reason, Keith’s fingers tremble with excitement as he plucks at the red fabric of his shirt and pulls it over his head. He’s changed in front of pokemon before, and he’s never felt embarrassed. But, he never changed in front of a pokemon like this before – so, that’s probably it.

Keith’s arms are still overhead, pulling his shirt free, when he feels Kosmo’s nose rub against his pants. 

Not just his pants – against the front of his pants. Embarrassment jolts through Keith. Followed hot on it’s heels by a heat Keith’s never felt before. His heart picks up the pace, and he feels like there’s something stirring within him. 

He gets a little stuck in his shirt as he tries to yank it off, feeling suddenly ungainly and uncoordinated. But soon enough, Keith has his shirt tossed to the side.

Kosmo is staring at him with those big golden eyes, looking approvingly at Keith’s naked chest. 

Keith’s fingers still feel jittery from unexplained nerves, so he reaches forward and buries them along the top of Kosmo’s head. Which means that Keith is scratching behind Kosmo’s ears as the wolf lowers his head again and noses at the front of Keith’s pants again. 

It feels different this time. It feels… nice? 

Keith is so warm all of a sudden. And the pressure against his pants was good. 

Kosmo runs his nose against Keith’s pants once more. This time, Keith can feel how Kosmo runs along the underside of his dick. And it feels really good. Keith moans at the feeling, a small little noise he doesn’t even feel himself make, but he hears it. 

Impatient, Kosmo gives a little woof that spurs Keith back into action. 

Keith’s belt buckle looks like a pokeball, and it takes a few tries for him to work the little mechanism that unlocks it. But once he does, it only takes another second before his pants are undone and he’s rolling onto his back to kick them off. 

His dick is hard when he shoves his shorts down. It’s never really done that before. But Keith’s not stupid, he knows that happens, he’s heard the rumours between the other guys at school and what they do about it. It’s just personally never happened to him. 

It’s almost novel now that it’s happened to him. He definitely never expected to pop his first boner like this. He’s tempted to grab at it for himself, but just then Kosmo moves to stand above him, massive bulk towering over him, and it draws Keith’s attention.

Kosmo is hard, too. 

From this position, Keith can see it, clear as day. And, quite honestly, this is something Keith is a little more familiar with. His father has nearly 200 pokemon on the ranch, and Keith has seen them in all manner of moods. He knows to push a horny growlithe away just like he knows to steer clear of the stantler pen during mating season. 

But Keith doesn’t want to push Kosmo away. Kosmo’s hard. Keith’s hard. If anything, this seems like a great way to befriend the majestic pokemon.

At the same time, Keith reaches up for Kosmo’s face and Kosmo leans down to lick kisses along Keith’s chest. Keith squeezes his fingers through Kosmo’s fur. It’s an idle gesture he does on instinct while his mind focuses on what Kosmo’s tongue is doing. 

The tongue tickles, but in a good way. In a way that makes Keith want to squirm and beg for more. And when Kosmo licks lower and lower along Keith’s body, Keith can’t help but dig his heels into the cave floor and arch his body up to meet Kosmo’s touch. He tries not to push the wolf, or direct Kosmo in any way – Kosmo is still the dominant here – but it’s _so_ hard not to. 

Kosmo’s tongue feels so good, but it’s not where Keith wants it most. And when Keith flexes his body, his hard cock bounces and drips uselessly onto his stomach. 

When Kosmo finally gets close, his fur is the first thing to brush against Keith’s dick. That alone is enough to make Keith arch and moan against the cave floor. Then Kosmo sniffs at Keith’s cock. Keith can feel the air pass to and from Kosmo’s nose as he smells and smell and smells. It makes Keith want to cry. 

“Please, Kosmo,” he says. It’s not demanding. It’s more like a plea. Like begging. “Please.”

Keith’s breath is coming in great gasps, and his heart is pounding like he’s been running, but he hasn’t. All he’s doing is lying here, letting this extraordinary pokemon sniff him over. 

When Kosmo finally licks Keith over, Keith’s whole body tenses, and his cock blurts out a stream of liquid. For a moment, he thinks he’s come, that he’s had the illusive orgasm everyone at school seems to always be whispering about. But then Kosmo licks him again, and Keith realizes that this is only the beginning. 

Kosmo laps at the length of Keith’s dick, always working up towards the tip. Then suddenly, he focuses on the head with small little swipes around the foreskin and against the tip. Keith bucks himself forward, trying to grind himself up against Kosmo’s snout. He can’t help himself. It feels so good.

It feels like there’s something building inside him, gaining pressure until he’s about to blow like a blastoise. 

And then, suddenly, there’s nothing. 

Kosmo pulls away, so Keith’s hands drop down to the ground. Keith blinks up into the darkness of the cave a few times. His dick is throbbing. And the sudden drop off from _good_ to _nothing_ feels almost like a punch to the gut (or maybe a punch to the balls). 

Keith lays there, confused and disoriented, for a long moment, before he looks to Kosmo. 

The wolf is sitting at Keith’s side. Erection prominent between his legs. Looking down at Keith with expectant gold eyes. 

When Keith meets his gaze, Kosmo nods his head down, between his legs. Like he’s saying “get on with it.”

That’s when Keith realizes that he was being shown what do to. Just like before, with the kisses. Kosmo is showing Keith what he wants. And Kosmo wants Keith to… to… 

Keith salivates at the idea. 

He gets back up onto his knees and reaches for Kosmo. He kisses Kosmo’s mouth, licking over sharp teeth just like Kosmo likes, his fingers stroking at the short hairs along Kosmo’s muzzle. While he’s still kissing Kosmo, Keith drops his fingers down to Kosmo’s chest. He leans in to nuzzle at Kosmo’s neck while his fingers dip lower and lower. 

Keith tries to build up to it the way Kosmo did, but as soon as he starts touching close enough, he can’t help himself. His fingers search out the hard length between Kosmo’s legs. 

It’s thick. And a little bit slick. And hot and hard. 

Keith runs it between his fingers, squeezing as he goes. His lips kiss down Kosmo’s body, following the path of his fingers, until he’s down on his knees again, hands wrapped around Kosmo’s cock, staring at the tapered head of the pokemon’s dick. 

He has to drop down low to sniff Kosmo over. The smell is strong and musky. It’s entirely unique to Kosmo. He sniffs and sniffs, running his nose and face along Kosmo’s dick, getting the slickness all over his face. And when Kosmo makes his approving little ‘wuf,’ Keith’s eyes roll back, happy to know he’s doing it right. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, then takes his first taste.

Keith’s initial thought is salty. His second is that it doesn’t quite taste the same as it smells. 

His third is that he likes the feeling of Kosmo’s dick across his tongue. 

Keith laps at Kosmo the way he was shown. Though his tongue is significantly smaller, and it takes a lot more movement for him to reach from base to tip. 

As he works, Kosmo makes more approving noises and starts to sniff at Keith’s legs and butt. 

Keith really likes knowing he’s doing a good job. He starts to get inventive. He kisses along Kosmo’s length, he licks and sucks at the ridge of Kosmo’s tapered head. He uses his fingers and tongue together to make Kosmo feel as good as he can. As good as Kosmo made him feel.

He’s starting to really get into it, thinking to himself how much likes the salty taste of Kosmo. That he can see himself doing this again and again. His first pokemon friend that’s all his own, and Keith’s already so close with him, they’re doing things Keith’s never even dreamed of.

But then Kosmo stands. 

It’s abrupt, with no warning, and Keith makes a disappointed cry, thinking he’s done something wrong. Thinking Kosmo’s leaving, just as Keith is getting the hang of it. 

But Kosmo doesn’t leave. He just stands over Keith, his belly warm along Keith’s back. His dick now hanging pendulously in front of Keith’s face. 

“Can – Can I keep going?” Keith asks. He can still taste Kosmo on his tongue. His nose is filled with Kosmo’s musk. 

Kosmo makes his happy noise and moves his hips so his dick taps Keith across the face. 

“Good,” Keith says, reaching to grab it again. 

From this angle, it’s much easier for Keith to lick at the head of Kosmo’s dick. Maybe that’s why the wolf stood up, to get Keith to focus his attention to this one spot. 

Working on guesses, Keith starts to lick at Kosmo’s head just like Kosmo had done to him. It’s even saltier here. Kosmo drips extra salt onto Keith’s tongue with every pass over the tip. But Keith’s really starting to think it’s delicious, now. His father’s always saying how Keith’s a fiend for salty food. 

Keith licks and licks. It really is easy to focus on the head from this position, but it’s also a little less stable. Kosmo keeps moving, and Keith has to struggle to keep himself in the right position. He keeps getting hit in the face by Kosmo’s dick, the tapered head smearing salty liquid across his cheeks and nose and chin. 

Even with Keith using his hands to keep Kosmo steady, he’s making such a mess. 

And then Keith sees a fat drip of cum bead at the tip of the wolf’s cock, it’s pearlescent shine barely visible in the dimness of the cave. Keith doesn’t even think, he just opens his mouth, wraps his lips around the head, and sucks. 

Kosmo’s hips surge forward, pushing his cock deeper into Keith’s mouth until Keith is gagging on it. 

It only lasts a moment, but Keith feels a surge of adrenaline from nearly choking. He pulls away, coughing and sputtering. 

His tongue is coated in salty cum, now. And Keith really likes that. 

He licks across Kosmo’s dick again, careful not to suck on the very tip again. Not until he’s ready, at least. Keith works his way up to it, taking a deep breath before wrapping his lips around it again.

Just like before, Kosmo’s hips surge forward the moment he feels Keith’s lips around him. Only this time, Keith is more prepared. Which is good, because this time, Kosmo doesn’t stop. 

The pokemon forces himself deep into Keith’s throat, filling Keith completely. Keith’s hands drop to the cave floor to try and keep himself steady as he learns how to breathe through his nose. His mouth is so full. And it’s so salty. That texture of Kosmo’s dick is rubbing against Keith’s tongue with every thrust and it’s all delicious. 

Kosmo gives that happy little ‘wuf,’ and Keith relaxes further, knowing he’s doing a good job for his new friend.

And, the more Keith gets used to this, the more he likes it. He likes the repetitive motion. He likes the taste and the feel. He likes making Kosmo feel good. Keith feels used, but in a good way. In a way that makes him shiver with pleasure.

Makes him arch his body up against Kosmo’s so he can feel the warm touch of Kosmo’s fur against his naked skin. 

More and more salt fills Keith’s mouth now, bursting in heavy streams with every thrust of Kosmo’s hips. And there’s something growing at the base. Something that presses against Keith’s lips and threatens to stretch them wide. 

Kosmo’s knot.

Keith knows all about knotting. How dogs knot together. 

Usually, it’s kind of funny to see, the two growlithes standing end to end, trying to move in different directions despite being tied together. It’s a bit ridiculous.

But to think of Kosmo locking in Keith’s mouth. Keith groans at the thought. He wants it. He wants it so bad. Wants to be full. Part of him is scared it will hurt, but the overwhelming consensus is pure desire. He wants Kosmo to use him. To breed his mouth. 

Keith groans again. He angles his hips up so his butt presses into Kosmo’s chest. Keith is still rock hard. Desire is pumping through him so powerfully he feels almost delirious with it. But he doesn’t really know what to do with it all, except to press himself up into Kosmo. 

But the wolf seems to know better than Keith. Even as his hips keep working himself in and out of Keith’s mouth, Kosmo drops his muzzle down to sniff at Keith’s feet and along Keith’s legs. He licks between Keith’s thighs, which makes Keith whine and open his legs wide as he can. 

Keith swallows around Kosmo’s powerful cock, and whines some more as Kosmo’s tongue starts to lap at his balls. The tongue maps between Keith’s legs, then lifts higher to lick over Keith’s butt. 

And this is something Keith didn’t know. For all the locker room gossip, and third-hand knowledge his classmates passed around, no one had ever mentioned that your butt could feel good, too. But it does. Kosmo’s tongue lapped at Keith’s rim and dragged all the way down to his balls. And it felt amazing. 

It felt even better the second time. And the third. Soon, Keith was lifting his butt as high as he could, stretching his thighs and arching his back to try and entice Kosmo to give him more. 

And Kosmo gave him more.

Just as Kosmo’s knot was starting to really push at Keith’s lips, prying them apart then pulling back with a wet pop, his tongue was starting to delve _into_ Keith’s hole. And it felt incredible. 

Keith’s eyes were rolled back, and he made hungry noises with every thrust that filled his mouth and throat. 

Finally, Kosmo’s knot pressed into Keith’s mouth one last time before locking behind his teeth. Kosmo kept thrusting even then, moving like he was trying to pull himself back out or plunge himself deeper than Keith’s body could allow. And then Keith felt Kosmo’s cum slide down his throat. He had no choice but to swallow every drop, though some worked its way up into his mouth, for Keith to play with on his tongue while he waits for the knot to go down. 

And while they wait, Kosmo’s tongue does not falter in its exploration of Keith’s deepest crevice. Kosmo delves deeper and deeper into Keith, finding things inside Keith he never knew existed. 

It’s absolutely unreal.

While Keith’s cheeks are stretched like a skwovet hiding nuts, his throat packed so tight he can barely breathe, eyes watering from the strain, Kosmo is lighting Keith up from the inside out. Keith can hardly believe it. He feels the stretch of Kosmo’s tongue filling him up, but it feels amazing. And whatever it is that Kosmo is touching deep inside him feels addictive. 

Keith’s dick is weeping onto the stone floor of the cave, and he can feel that pressure inside him building again. Only this time, Kosmo doesn’t stop. He licks and licks at Keith’s ass, until Keith tightens like a spring. 

The release is unimaginable.

Keith always thought he knew what an orgasm would feel like.

He didn’t.

It’s so much better than anything his idiot brain ever cooked up. Kosmo works the orgasm out of him in pulses that sizzle up his spine and flex down his legs. Keith is hardly even aware of the way his hips ride it out, rolling to meet Kosmo’s tongue, until Keith is feeling so strung-out and raw he has to drop to the floor to get away from Kosmo’s skillful tongue. 

Not that he can go far, with Kosmo’s knot still locked in his mouth. But just then, Kosmo uses teleport to move himself out of Keith’s mouth and over to Keith’s side. 

“So that’s what the flash was,” Keith says, his voice so rough he can barely make out what he himself is saying. “I didn’t know you can teleport.”

Kosmo sniffs down Keith’s back, his nose a cool relief after all the heat they worked up together. Then Kosmo noses at Keith’s arm, lifting it until Keith gets the message and rolls onto his back with an exhausted groan. 

His dick is still hard. Which doesn’t make sense. Keith was told that’s supposed to stop when you orgasm. But maybe it’s different when you orgasm from your butt? Keith’s too tired to dwell on it.

Kosmo’s nose shifts through Keith’s hair before the wolf licks happy little kisses across Keith’s cheeks and lips. Keith just smiles into it. He feels too worn out and sleepy to do much else. But then Kosmo licks lower. And lower. 

He licks over Keith’s still-hard dick, only this time there’s no teasing build up. Kosmo is all business as he licks Keith again and again, making Keith’s legs twitch, and his breath come short and fast. It doesn’t take long before Keith feels the build and sweeping release of another orgasm.

This time, it feels different. It’s more like what he originally expected, though still better than his wildest dreams. And this time, his dick spills onto his stomach with each pulse, emptying itself out, which Kosmo quickly laps up. 

Once he’s done, Keith’s cock starts to soften and go back to normal. Just like the guys in class said. 

Kosmo lays down on the rocks at Keith’s side, close enough that Keith can feel his warmth radiating out, keeping Keith warm.

Keith gives Kosmo another sleepy smile, petting softly between the wolf’s ears.

“We’re going to be best friends. Okay, boy?”

Kosmo gives a happy little ‘wuf,’ and then Keith falls to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WA HOO! This fic was a brilliant prompt I was given by someone who would prefer not to be named. And at first I wasn't sure about the pokemon setting, but damn if I didn't do the damn thing!
> 
> I'm excited to show you guys the rest of it, too! Gotta get to that Keith/Tex goodness ^-^
> 
> That being said, I don't have an exact update schedule for this, but maybe next week I'll do the next chapter? But keep an eye out or subscribe for updates. Or follow my twitter, were I'm serving that good filth on a semi-regular basis!  
> Twitter: [@Dumpster_Fire](https://twitter.com/NestofTrash)
> 
> AND don't forget to leave me kudos and comments! Support your filth peddler with anon comments <3 <3


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Kosmo get to know each other a little better. And Keith starts to think about maybe getting to know other people the same way.

Keith tells his father about Kosmo as soon as he gets home. 

Well, he leaves out some of the finer details – the ones he knows will get him in trouble, like how he went into an unknown cave by himself, let himself get trapped by a new and massive pokemon, and let that pokemon knot his mouth while licking out his ass. No, Keith gives his father an abridged version. 

He met a strange new pokemon. It’s a dog type. Maybe a psychic type. It seems to live in a cave just past the fence post on the east field. He used all Tex’s advice to befriend the pokemon first, and would it be ok if he brought his new friend some meat scraps?

Keith also doesn’t mention that he’s never seen or heard of a pokemon like Kosmo before. But that night, he gets onto the home computer and does all the research he can handle. Nothing comes up. 

The next day, he goes to visit Kosmo with a lunch kit full of meat scraps and his father’s old pokedex. He feeds Kosmo the scraps one by one, giggling as Kosmo licks the meat from his fingers, cleaning them thoroughly. 

When they’re done, Keith scans Kosmo with the pokedex, getting the big wolf from every conceivable angle. There are no matches. Not one. Not even a half-match.

“Guess you’re special, boy. Just like I thought.”

Kosmo barks his agreement. 

Then he dances around Keith, growling playfully, and batting the boy with his big paws. Keith squeals and runs off, with Kosmo in hot pursuit. 

They chase each other around for a while. Then they wrestle. Then Kosmo starts to bite at Keith’s clothes again, so Keith shimmies out of them. They play a little more after that, but there’s far more touch now. And licking. 

And grinding. 

Soon enough, Kosmo has Keith pushed down onto the cave floor, one heavy paw pinning Keith between Keith’s shoulders. Kosmo focuses on Keith’s ass this time, with long, deep strokes of his tongue inside the boy’s little body. It doesn’t take long before Keith is open and pliant. And whimpering for more.

But this time, Kosmo gives him more in a different sense. 

Once Kosmo is satisfied with the state of Keith’s butt, the large pokemon steps over Keith, his body covering over Keith’s back just like before. Only this time, Kosmo is lined up between Keith’s ass cheeks. 

The wolf keeps Keith in place with that heavy paw, as his hips inch down low to try and spear the boy through. It takes a few tries, Kosmo’s hard dick poking against Keith’s back, and between Keith’s legs, making Keith moan and arch into the smooth touch of cock against cock. 

Then Kosmo finally strikes home. The tapered tip of his cock catches on Keith’s loose hole and he slips in.

The initial stretch is painful, but that pain turns to pleasure as Kosmo slides in deeper, hitting that bright spot inside Keith and then rubbing past it. Kosmo keeps the pace nice and slow for the first few thrusts, as Keith learns to relax his body and ride Kosmo’s motions. But after that, he quickly speeds up, rutting hard and fast into Keith.

Keith learns to brace his hands on the rocks of the cave floor to keep himself from being rocked forward. Bracing himself means there’s a satisfying smack every time Kosmo snaps himself against Keith’s ass. And it means Kosmo can fuck him with an additional force that makes Keith’s head spin. 

The wolf moves so fast, there’s no room for Keith to feel pain or discomfort. There’s only bliss. 

And Keith is being bred properly this time. Taking it just like a bitch. And he really likes that thought. Likes that he’s going to be filled up.

_Loves_ the idea of stretching around Kosmo’s knot. 

He wants that. He wants to feel the burn of that stretch. Wants to fit Kosmo so deep inside him he gets stuck. Locked. 

Keith digs the heels of his hands into the cold rocks and starts to push his body back in time with Kosmo’s thrusts, spearing himself backwards on Kosmo’s cock. 

Kosmo makes a pleased noise, dropping his head to lick across Keith’s cheeks for a moment. Then the pokemon redoubles his efforts. 

Moment’s later, Keith is overcome with an orgasm. It’s the same as last time. It crashes over Keith with a power that can’t be withheld. Then it leaves Keith feeling frantic, raw, and overwhelmed as Kosmo continues to pound him deep.

Except this time, Kosmo doesn’t stop. Even when Keith tries to drop down to the floor, Kosmo doesn’t stop. The wolf puts his paw back between Keith’s shoulders and kicks with his hind legs until Keith is bunched up underneath him. Keith screams from oversensitivity, trapped by the large body and the thick cock spearing him through. 

Kosmo’s knot is starting to grow, Keith can feel it thicken and push against his hole. The wolf isn’t going to stop for anything now. 

But after a few more thrusts, the striking pain swings back around into pleasure. Soon, Keith can feel another orgasm building inside him, though now he is too well pinned to do anything but take what Kosmo gives him. 

He feels like a rag doll beneath Kosmo’s massive bulk. Like the pokemon could just do whatever he wants with Keith, give and take pleasure as he pleases, and Keith will just have to go along with it. So Keith does. He relaxes everything and just lets Kosmo take what he wants. Give what he wants. 

Keith’s second orgasm is more powerful than the first. And it comes just as Kosmo’s knot fills him tight, his cock emptying into Keith so that Keith can feel every hot burst. 

It’s unreal. 

Keith shouts hoarsely, drooling onto the rock floor. His whole body vibrates from the intensity of his orgasm. Then he drops, boneless as a grimer, against the cool stone. 

For a few minutes, Kosmo settles atop Keith, keeping the boy warm until Keith slowly catches his breath and starts to stretch his weary muscles. Then Kosmo shifts, rolling to his side and pulling Keith with him so Keith is awkwardly draped over one of Kosmo’s legs.

Using his dog-type flexibility, Kosmo sits up and folds himself over Keith’s body. He noses at Keith’s cock for a moment which is – unsurprisingly – still rock solid. Because despite the exhaustion, and the ecstasy of two consecutive orgasms, Keith’s dick is unflagging. 

Kosmo noses at Keith for a moment, then starts to lick. Keith moans and tries to rock up against Kosmo’s tongue, but he can’t – he’s trapped by Kosmo’s knot, still buried inside him. Kosmo licks him some more, and Keith starts to tense.

Only now he has something to tense around. Kosmo’s knot is snug inside him, and it’s feels delicious to squeeze down around it as Kosmo licks at Keith’s weeping cock. 

Kosmo seems to like it to. He makes happy, encouraging noises as he starts to lick Keith more thoroughly. The wolf licks in a rhythm that Keith’s hips try to follow, shifting and tugging on Kosmo’s knot as he tenses and pulses around it. Kosmo wufs, happily. But he doesn’t move. He just licks and lets Keith’s body to the work. 

Keith feels the moment Kosmo comes again. His belly fills with more of Kosmo’s seed, hot and wet inside him. After that, Kosmo focuses on the head of Keith’s dick, and Keith comes soon after. Kosmo licks Keith clean with a delicate tongue.

Then the wolf teleports his knot out of Keith. He sits beside Keith’s head. Close enough that the wolf’s cock hangs directly over Keith’s face. The knot hasn’t gone down yet, and Kosmo still looks hard as ever. 

The look Kosmo gives Keith then is expectant. 

A fat drop of cum slides down Kosmo’s shaft and lands just under Keith’s lip.

He sucks his lip into his mouth, savouring the taste. Then Keith leans up to his elbows to lick Kosmo clean.

Kosmo’s cock is heavy with cum. It’s so salty and delicious, Keith hums with delight as he starts to lick and suck at the thick treat. He cleans Kosmo thoroughly, from knot to tip. Then sucks some new beading precum from the head. Kosmo doesn’t rock into Keith’s mouth this time, but he lets the boy suck to his heart’s content.

Keith milks Kosmo’s cock, squeezing over the knot, until he’s rewarded with such a mouthful of cum that he can’t contain it. It drips down Keith’s chin to his waiting fingers, which he quickly shoves in his mouth to clean.

When Kosmo is finished coming, and Keith has lovingly licked every inch of him clean, Kosmo kisses into Keith’s mouth, stealing the last drops of cum from Keith’s tongue. And Keith isn’t sure why, but he thinks that means he did something right. 

They lie down together on the cold floor and nap. Then they head out into the woods to hunt and explore. They find some low cliffs to climb, Kosmo teleporting ahead of Keith, who scrambles up the rockface like a mankey. Kosmo catches some rattata for himself. And he scares some angry beedrill from a pear tree so Keith can pick some for himself. And a few extra for his father. 

That night, Keith proudly presents his pears to his father, and tells him all about his day. Wrestling with Kosmo. Climbing the cliffs. Scaring away the beedrill. 

The next week of summer vacation goes much the same way. Keith and Kosmo meet at the cave, get naked, and find new ways to wring pleasure out of each other. Then they go adventuring around the woods, finding food and other little presents for Keith to bring home to his dad. 

Keith hardly seems to see his dad the last few days, which is a little sad. Tex is his favourite person in the whole world. Though he’s never made Keith feel what he feels with Kosmo.

Though… one night when Keith is still exhausted from a long day with Kosmo, and he’s tucked up under his dad’s arm, watching tv, Keith can’t help but think that maybe he could feel that good with others too. His dad, for instance, is very strong. Just like Kosmo. He’s smart, like Kosmo. He wonders if Tex has a dick like Kosmo’s, too.

And sure, Keith’s not supposed to think that way about his own father. But he’s not supposed to do what he does with a pokemon, either. 

Besides, thinking isn’t doing. And Keith figures there’s nothing wrong with indulging his imagination a little, while he’s safe under his father’s strong arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter chapter, but it's jam-packed with multiple orgasms and enough cum to keep Keith full for days. heh heh heh!
> 
> Next chapter will bring on the incest, and I'm excited to post it! It will probably be this time next week, unless I randomly change my mind.
> 
> I appreciate all your comments and kudos. And if you want to send me more love, you can go to my twitter [@Dumpster_Fire](https://twitter.com/NestofTrash). Though, I can't stress enough, if you don't have an age visible, I'm not letting you in! I hate to turn people away, but that's just how it goes when you're dealing with this kind of filth.


	3. Meeting the Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tex decides to surprise Keith with a picnic and follows his son into the cave where Keith and Kosmo are 'playing.'

Keith has always idolized Tex, ever since he was a young’un. Anywhere Tex was, that’s where Keith wanted to be. Those first few years of school, that little rascal used to give his teachers such a hard time, always running off during recess, trying to hitchhike out to the city limits to watch his dad at the gym. 

Normally, it’s all but impossible to keep the kid away.

Which is why it’s strange he hasn’t come to watch Tex work the last few days. Keith says he’s off hanging out with a pokemon he’s befriended, and Tex trusts the boy to take care of himself, but still… it’s in a father’s DNA to worry. Especially when he’s got a kid as sweet as Keith. 

Sweet, and small. Smart and strong, too. Tex really shouldn’t worry. But some pokemon are so big. And his son is so small. 

Not fragile but – delicate. 

Tex tells himself he’s not being overprotective when he ends training early and packs a picnic lunch. Because he’s not. It’s not overprotective to make lunch for your son. Or to bring it to your son wherever he happens to be. 

Even if it means showing up unannounced, and just happening to meet the new friend your son is spending all of his time with. Not overprotective. It’s just good parenting.

For a moment, Tex doubts himself. He places a box of crackers into his basket and wonders if this is too much. If he’s overstepping the delicate balance he and Keith have between friendship and parenthood. 

But then he thinks of the way Keith’s eyes will light up when he produces Keith’s favourite gushing fruit candy as a dessert, and he shrugs it all off. His son is too expressive, too loving, too pretty. He deserves to be doted on. 

So, Tex loads up his basket and heads to the east field. 

He doesn’t know exactly where Keith has been spending time. Just that his new pokemon friend lives past the fence in the east field. In one of the caves that line that part of the forest. 

As luck would have it, Tex finds Keith’s tracks almost immediately. The boy likes to spring himself off the fence, landing heavy in the soft earth, leaving a distinct mark that Tex knows well. From there, it’s all broken branches and easily traced footprints. 

Tex can’t wait to see the surprise on Keith’s face when he shows up. The boy always lights up when he sees Tex coming. Usually runs to be at his father’s side. Tucks under Tex’s arms for a hug. Lingers in Tex’s space, just soaking up his father’s attention. 

So, yeah. Keith is going to be thrilled. 

There’s a spring in Tex’s step when he finds the cave. He knows it’s the right one because of the tracks. And because of the echoing sound of Keith’s voice. Tex can’t make out the words, but he’d know his son’s voice anywhere. 

He ducks under the bushes and heads into the dim cave. His arms are spread wide, the picnic basket on display. His mouth wide with a bright smile.

“Keith!” he calls, happily. 

He steps farther into the cave, and his eyes fall to his son.

His son, dwarfed by a massive blue wolf pokemon. Dwarfed and naked _under_ a massive blue wolf pokemon. 

Dwarfed. Naked. Sweating. Panting. Eyes rolled back. Jaw slack. Pleasure written all over his face. 

While a massive. Huge. Blue. Wolf pokemon. Fucks him. 

That’s fucking Tex is seeing. They’re fucking. 

Tex can see the way the wolf keeps thrusting into his son.

He can hear the slap of fur against skin. 

“Keith!” Tex shouts, aghast. The basket hits the floor, the contents spilling out onto the rock floor. 

Then the wolf turns its golden eyes to Tex. Lips pull back in a snarl to show razor sharp teeth, and the beast growls threateningly. Its massive paws close over Keith’s shoulders, keeping the boy close. 

They stop moving, but Tex can tell the pokemon is still buried deep in his son. Somehow that feels worse. Knowing how Keith must be split open.

“Hey!” Tex shouts. He lifts his arm in a fist, like he’s going to use it to batter the wolf’s brains. He’s running on pure instinct. All he knows is that’s _his_ son. And no one – especially not some strange wolf – gets to touch _his_ Keith like that.

“Dad, no. Pops. It’s ok,” Keith says. He scrambles to get out from under the wolf’s feet. The wolf fights him, barking a short warning.

Tex’s fist raises higher. He can threaten too. 

Tex might believe in befriending his pokemon first, but that doesn’t mean he won’t fight. Hasn’t fought. 

“Kosmo, it’s ok. That’s my dad,” Keith says. He squeezes out the side between the wolf’s legs and puts a hand to the beast’s neck. “Dad, this is Kosmo. He’s my friend. It’s all ok.”

Tex’s son is naked, on his knees, next to a pokemon that was just fucking him. The boy’s still hard. Visibly hard. 

For a moment, that’s all Tex can see. That, and a drop of precum that drips from his son down to splatter the cave floor. 

“Keith, what’re you – _get away from it_.”

The wolf snarls at that. It’s hackles raise, and it takes a step in advance, trying to get between Tex and his son. 

Like fucking hell!

Tex steps closer too. It’s been a long time since he’s had to fight for his life barehanded. But it’s not the first time.

“Pops! No!”

Keith stumbles to his feet and launches himself across the cave to fall against his father’s side. His legs seem weak. Like he’s been fucked until they’ve turned to jelly. Tex’s stomach churns, hot and angry, at the thought. He’s so hot, he’s sure he’s steaming.

“It’s just Kosmo,” Keith says, placating. He says it like that fixes everything. Like Tex’s only problem was not knowing the name of the beast fucking _his_ son. 

Keith lifts to hands, open palmed, and places them over Tex’s chest, like he’s trying to be soothing. Kosmo barks again. Keith turns to the pokemon. “It’s ok Kosmo. I promise.”

“We’re leaving,” Tex decides then and there. He takes Keith by the wrist and steps back, ready to pull the boy out, if need be.

But then there’s a flash of blue light. Tex blinks and the wolf is gone. But there’s a growl behind them. Between them and safety.

Tex spins to find the pokemon has teleported. Has trapped them. 

The beast’s hackles are still up, making it look humongous. It advances on Tex.

Tex and Keith. He’s got Keith at his side now, trying to pull free of Tex’s grip. Tex steps back and pulls Keith along with him. Tex has to protect the boy. And he can’t fight. Not like this. Keith is naked. Vulnerable. And that beast can teleport.

This is as bad as it possibly could be. There’s no running from a pokemon that can teleport. 

Several things happen in a blur after that.

First, Keith pulls Tex to the floor and has him sit, hands out. He begs Tex not to move.

Crouched down on the floor, Keith gives his father kisses all along his cheek and down his jaw. It’s meant to be soothing, Tex thinks. But all he can think is that Keith is naked. And still hard. And his lips are whisper soft against his skin. 

Before Tex can acknowledge Keith’s kisses, the boy is already on the move. He goes to the wolf’s side.

To the snarling, angry beast.

Keith crawls to the wolf, all submission and weakness. He nuzzles the wolf’s neck and gives the beast the same sweet kisses he just gave his father. Anger and jealousy boil in Tex’s gut, but before he can voice anything, the wolf relents to Keith’s placations. The beast turns, thought its eyes stay locked on Tex. It licks across Keith’s cheeks then into his mouth. Keith makes a soft humming noise and kisses the wolf back. He licks over the sharp canine incisors and along the muzzle. His body curls against the wolf’s leg and his fingers dig through its fur. 

Tex isn’t sure if he’s more disturbed by the sight or awed by the fact that it’s working. The wolf visibly calms from Keith’s kisses. Its hackles lower and it shifts into a sitting position. 

“See, he’s nice?” Keith whispers to the wolf, running his nose along the rim of the wolf’s ear. “He wants to be your friend, like I’m your friend. Won’t that be nice? You’ll like that, won’t you boy?”

The wolf responds by licking over Keith’s lips, making Keith giggle. He licks back, playing with the wolf’s tongue.

Tex’s gut churns. He’s disgusted. But also, his pants feel so tight. And he can’t take his eyes off the sight before him. Keith is being so sweet to this wild beast. Sweet in a way he’s only ever been to his father – no, _sweeter_ than he’s ever been.

“Come on, Kosmo.”

Slowly, scooting forward inch by inch, Keith draws the big pokemon forward. Once they’re close enough, Keith slips over to Tex’s side, kneeling with his small little body pressed warm against Tex’s torso. 

“You’re going to be good, right Pops?” He asks, his voice low and suddenly serious. “You’ll make friends, right? Let him sniff you?”

For a moment, Tex wants to refuse. 

Sitting on the cave floor like this, the wolf towers over him. Not much makes Tex feels small, and his instinct is to fight against it.

But it’s safest to listen to Keith. The rascal’s clearly charmed the beast. 

Tex turns to his son to find Keith leaning close, his big blue eyes wide and dark in the dim cave light. His full little lips parted so Tex can just see the nervous way he runs his tongue back and forth inside mouth. 

They’re close enough to kiss. Just like Keith kissed this pokemon. 

“Yes,” Tex says. His voice is thick like there’s something caught in his throat. He glances up to the wolf, noting the sharp way those gold eyes inspect him. He turns quickly back to his baby boy. “We can be friends.”

Keith’s eyes sparkle at Tex’s words. His lips pull into a bright smile. He tilts forward, wrapping his arms around Tex’s neck; for a moment Tex thinks he’ll get a kiss himself, but Keith lands just to the side of his mouth. But he covers Tex’s cheek in kisses. 

“Hold your hands out so he can smell you, Pops,” Keith whispers into Tex’s ears. Tex does as he’s told, letting the wolf’s breath tickle over his fingers as it sniffs. Keith kisses just under Tex’s ear and down Tex’s jaw.

Tex can’t tell if the adrenaline pumping through his body is from the sharp teeth scant centimeters from his wrist, or if it’s Keith’s kisses and naked proximity. But when Kosmo sits in front of him, and Keith whispers in his ear that he can pet the wolf, Tex’s hands tremble. 

The wolf’s fur is soft. It’s cleaner than Tex would expect from a wild pokemon, though the trainer in him thinks it could use with a brushing. What has Keith been doing, if not taking care of the pokemon?

Tex’s question is answered a moment later, when the Kosmo leans across him to lick over Keith’s lips again. And now, with them all so close, Tex can hear the delighted hum Keith makes before he opens up, allowing the wolf to lick deep into his mouth. When they’re done, Keith leans, trying to chase the wolf’s tongue.

“Oh,” Tex says, dumbly. He feels like he’s all eyes as Keith leans, hand on Tex’s thigh, to kiss and lick over the wolf’s snout. His leg twitches, and all Tex can think of is moving his son’s hand a few inches higher. 

God, but that’s fucked up. Tex knows it is. 

He doesn’t have time to dwell on his own depravity, however, because just then the wolf turns to him. Its tongue is rough and wet as it slides across his lips. 

“He likes kisses,” Keith says, lifting his hand to wrap both arms around the wolf’s neck and bury his face in the fur at its neck. Tex can hear the little smacking kisses that Keith presses into the fur. 

“Does he?” Tex asks. He tries for a sardonic tone, but the effect is lost when the wolf chooses that moment to lick again, the swift tongue plunging past Tex’s lips. That feels even stranger – even stranger to encourage the behaviour – but Tex does. He opens his mouth just like Keith did, letting the wolf taste him.

He wonders if he tastes similar to his son. Or if he can catch a taste of Keith off the wolf’s tongue? 

That thought has Tex leaning forward, opening further, sucking on the wolf’s tongue. What did Keith call him? Kosmo?

Sucking on Kosmo’s tongue. 

Keith is kissing his way along Kosmo’s snout again, heading for Tex. Anticipation floods Tex as he watches Keith grow closer and closer. What will happen when he reaches Tex? 

But the boy pulls back before any of Tex’s flighty thoughts find purchase. Keith looks at his father and his wolf with a pleased smile. 

He watches for a few moments, then Keith slips close to Tex’s side again. 

“Isn’t it nice, Pops?” he asks. He shivers against Tex’s side, like just the thought of kissing the wolf sets him off. “Kosmo’s going to make you feel so good,” Keith promises. 

What?

Tex turns, making a questioning noise that ends in a wet smack as he pulls away from Kosmo’s mouth. But he doesn’t get to ask any other questions, because Keith and Kosmo are too busy. The boy slips his hands along Tex’s chest, running his palms over Tex’s pecs and up his shoulders. The wolf tilts his head to the side, licking under Tex’s ear and following down the line of Tex’s throat to his pulse. 

“Don’t worry, he always makes me feel so good,” Keith says. His fingers draw along Tex’s body then start plucking at the buttons of Tex’s flannel shirt. “He’s gotta scent you first,” he explains, unbuttoning further and further. 

Tex is finding it hard to breath just now. His son is stripping him with smart little fingers. A strange pokemon is licking over his sensitive spots like he means business. 

“Wha- what’d’ya mean, boy?” Tex asks. His voice is husky now, betraying him. 

Keith’s slender fingers slip under the fabric of Tex’s shirt and ease it over his shoulders. Once the shirt’s dropped to the floor, Keith touches aimlessly over Tex’s chest. 

“It’s like you taught me, Pops. Dogs need your scent to accept you as their pack.”

Yes, Tex had already gathered that part. “What do you mean about feel good?” Tex grits out.

Kosmo answers that, too, dropping suddenly from Tex’s collarbone down to his nipple. It’s already beading, and the wolf rolls it expertly with that rough tongue, making Tex gasp and rock in place. Keith is still touching at Tex’s chest, and his fingers start to stretch south, reverently mapping Tex’s abs.

“Kosmo always makes me feel good, don’t you, boy?” Keith’s eyes are dark and serious as he inspects Tex’s body. “It looks scary at first, but don’t worry. Kosmo knows what he’s doing, and he feels so, _so_ good.”

It occurs to Tex only now that Keith sounds different than normal. His voice is husky, too. And the way he talks about Kosmo – he sounds like an addict. He sounds lust-drunk. 

There’s no time to follow up on any of that, though, because Kosmo is licking lower. He licks at Keith’s fingers, making the boy laugh and snatch his hand back. When the wolf reaches the band of Tex’s pants, he doesn’t stop. He licks right over Tex’s erection.

And Tex is only a man. He can’t resist that kind of touch. Especially not when he’s this wound up. His hips move against Kosmo’s touch, rubbing against the wolf’s muzzle. There’s a quick bite of teeth against his inner thigh, but not even that is enough to deter Tex as this point. If this pokemon wants to suck him off, Tex ain’t gonna stop him.

Kosmo licks Tex again, and then Keith reaches forward to help his dad out. Such a helpful boy.

Between Keith and Tex, they scoot Tex’s pants off.

And then they’re both naked in the cave. Bare to the world, and especially to this pokemon. 

Somehow, despite all that’s happening, it’s only now that Tex is starting to acclimate to the idea of what’s happening. So far, he’s just been reactionary. Just letting his son and the wolf set the tone. But now that he’s bare ass on the cold rock, Tex’s mind is starting to catch up. 

The big man leans back on his hands and opens his legs, letting his hard cock stand proud and erect in front of the wolf. If Kosmo wants to taste him, scent him, then by all means. Go for it.

And Kosmo does give his dick a cursory sniff, and then a brief licking. But all too soon, the wolf starts sniffing lower. Sniffing between his legs and under his balls. 

Next thing Tex knows, Keith’s hands are on his body, pulling and lifting and turning him. Tex follows until he’s up on his knees, his ass presenting for Kosmo’s inspection. Which – maybe Tex should have seen that coming. Dog-type pokemon are notorious for needing to sniff butts. It’s a running joke for most trainers. Don’t get a dog-type unless you like having your butt smelled.

So, Tex stays still as the wolf’s breath tickles down the back of his legs. He stays still as Kosmo’s cold nose presses against his cheeks. He even stays still as Kosmo’s snout starts to press between his cheeks. 

Keith’s hands are on Tex, too. Petting down Tex’s back, stroking his hair, like he’s the dog. Tex doesn’t say where he’d _really_ like Keith to be petting. 

“You’re going to feel so good, Pops,” Keith says out of nowhere.

And then Kosmo’s tongue swipes across Tex’s ass. Tex shouts at the sensation. It’s been so long since anyone’s poked around that area aside from himself. 

Then Kosmo’s tongue presses in and Tex _groans_. 

Probably, he should move away, but it’s been so long, and it’s just a tongue. A tongue that feels better than any tongue Tex has ever had down there. And one that reaches deeper, too. So, instead of moving away, Tex ducks down to his elbows and rests his head on his forearms, arching his back to give Kosmo full reign of his ass. 

He’s really getting into it, too. He’s starting to rock his hips in time with Kosmo’s tongue. His moans are getting louder and louder. 

But then, all of a sudden, Kosmo pulls away. The wolf steps back.

And steps forward.

Tex is surrounded by fur. Two, big, sharp paws hitch over his hips, holding him in place. And then Tex’s thigh is stabbed. And honestly, Tex is on the fence about this development. He really should have anticipated it, considering this is the exact position he found Keith and Kosmo in before. But now that he’s facing the reality of being fucked open by a massive wolf pokemon, he’s not sure that’s what he wants. Tex opens his mouth, grasping as straws to find a way out this, when his thigh is stabbed again. And small, warm hands touch at Tex’s thigh and press at his ass. 

Keith’s touch shuts down any argument from Tex. 

Tex’s son guides Kosmo to his rim, and then it’s all over. One moment, Tex is empty, the next he is _full_. Deliciously full. 

Full in a way Tex hasn’t felt since before Keith was born, back when Krolia was still around and her silver tongue and massive strap-on had rocked his whole world. 

Kosmo pulls out and slides back in, the strength of his thrust forcing a groan out from deep in Tex’s chest. 

“Oh, yes!” Tex cries. His fingers wrap around a stone imbedded in the rock floor, and he lifts his hips to give the wolf a better angle. 

Gone are Tex’s thoughts of discomfort. His concerns for himself and his son. Gone are all thoughts besides that of pleasure. Even the scratch of Kosmo’s paws across his hips are drowned out by the bliss of that fat wolf cock. 

Then Keith drops down into Tex’s line of sight.

“See, Pops? I told you he’s make you feel good.” Keith sprinkles Tex’s cheek with kisses. And Tex turns to Keith’s lips, he tries to catch them with his own, but Keith pulls back. 

Small hands and smart fingers trail Tex’s shoulder and back. They twist around Tex’s body and reach down his abdomen. When they pull away, Tex turns and watches his boy pet the wolf instead, giving Kosmo the kisses he denied his father. 

“Boy,” Tex warns. He lifts himself up on his hands, standing as high and proud as he can while still being held firmly under the big pokemon. 

Keith laughs. “Don’t worry, Pops,” he says. He gives Kosmo another wet kiss.

The wolf is starting to knot. Tex can feel the growing thickness at the base start to hammer against his body. It’s fucking delicious. Tex can’t help but close his eyes and tilt his head back, crying his guttural moans to the cave walls. 

Just then, there’s a tickle against his abdomen. Like hair against his skin. Then hot, wet lips wraps around Tex’s cock and sink all the way to the root.

“ _Christ!_ ” Tex shouts, eyes watering as his son swallows around his length. 

Working entirely on instinct, Tex reaches down and holds Keith’s head in place. A distant part of his brain tells Tex to do to the opposite, to pull Keith away, not stop his son from sucking his dick. But the stronger part of Tex tells him to hold Keith down, to use that hot mouth for his own pleasure. 

“Fuck,” Tex grunts. He pulls back automatically as Kosmo pulls out of him, then together, they slam forward. First Kosmo, filling Tex’s ass. Then Tex, filling Keith’s mouth. 

The extra force of Kosmo’s knot hammering against Tex’s hole makes him fuck hard and fast into Keith’s waiting mouth. But the boy takes it like a fucking champion. He takes it so well, Tex wonders if this isn’t the first dick he’s sucked.

“Oh, damn,” Tex groans to himself. “Mine isn’t your first dick, is it, boy? You’ve been sucking off the wolf?” Just the thought of it… Tex can feel himself start to squirt into Keith’s mouth. He’s so close to coming. Beneath him, Keith whines and moans around his dick. “Fuck, I bet you suck that wolf. Take his knot until you’re stuffed full, don’t you?”

Fuck, everything feels so good. Tex is so full. His cock is buried deep in his son’s throat. And it’s so dirty – it’s all so wrong and dirty – and _fuck_ he can’t think like that or he’ll blow. And he doesn’t want to waste the wolf’s knot.

It’s bigger now. Absolutely battering at Tex’s hole. Kosmo is close, and so is Tex. 

“Come on, big guy,” Tex encourages, tilting his head to get a look at Kosmo.

The beast looks humongous, standing above him like that. Drooling so it pools on Tex’s back. Those gold eyes look drunk on lust. Just like Keith sounded. Just like Tex feels. 

“Give it to me,” Tex says.

He feels the knot start to breech him, and Tex squeezes on it with all his might, making Kosmo yip and howl. Claws dig deep into Tex’s hips, cutting the all-consuming pleasure with a bite of pain. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Tex cries as Kosmo keeps thrusting as best he can. Tex let’s loose. He lets the surge or orgasm overwhelm him just as he feels the hot wave of cum fill him inside. He himself spills into Keith’s waiting mouth. Keith swallows happily, his tongue and lips milking Tex of every drop until Tex’s eyes are watering and his whole body feels strung out. 

Still, once he’s done, Tex keeps his hold on Keith, trapping the boy between his legs. 

“Fuck,” Tex sighs one last time before he lets Keith up. 

Keith immediately scrambles up. He crawls around to face Tex and holds his father with two hands. 

Finally, Tex gets his kiss. Smack on the lips. 

And Keith opens up to it. He pries Tex’s lips open, pushing in his tongue – and with it, the taste of Tex’s own come. Not just the taste. Keith pushes his tongue in more, sharing the thick load of Tex’s cum.

Tex sputters at the taste.

“Kosmo likes to taste himself afterwards,” Keith says, like that explains everything.

“Yeah,” Tex says, then he wraps a hand behind Keith’s head and pulls the boy into another kiss. Now that he’s expecting it, Tex finds it hotter than hell to lick his own cum from his son’s mouth. He leans into it, stealing his tongue into the boy’s mouth and pilfering the taste right off his tongue. 

When they’re done, Kosmo pushes Tex to the floor and curls up along his back to wait out the knot. Keith quickly climbs atop of them both, wiggling and grinding against them until he rocks himself to completion on their warm, sleepy bodies. 

Soon after, all three of them fall to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah! We finally got some incest up in this bitch! XD What'd ya think?? Tex sure knows how to take cock. Like father like son.
> 
> If there are more typos in this than usual, I'm sorry. I'm currently brain too brain dead to edit over this chapter. 
> 
> Come follow me on twitter for some good shit. I post threads fairly regularly (far more regularly than I update that thread archive of mine). But, reminder, I won't let anyone in who doesn't have an age clearly posted.   
> Twitter: [@Dumpster_Fire](https://twitter.com/NestofTrash)


	4. Father Son Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tex tries to have a talk with Keith about what happens but things take a turn for the horny instead.

They don’t talk about it.

It must be some major parenting faux-pas not to talk about it. But then, letting his boy suck him off in the first place is probably an even bigger faux-pas. So, yeah. They don’t talk about it. 

Tex returns to work at the gym the next day and pretends like nothing happened. And Keith – Keith visits Kosmo again. Tex doesn’t think about that that means. 

Though, that evening when Keith comes in after feeding the ranch pokemon, Tex can’t help but watch the way the boy walks. Is he limping? Is he walking funny? Is he being ginger when he sits down?

Tex can’t tell, but still, he watches. 

For the next week, he watches. Watches everything his son does. The way the boy eats. The way the boy licks gravy from his fingers. The way the boy groans and stretches in the morning. The way the boy’s eyes light up at Tex’s approach, and grow dark when Tex steps closer.

That last one makes Tex shiver. 

The events of the other day were an outlier. A once in a lifetime bad decision. One Tex won’t ever make again.

Except…

Except Tex’s boy is beautiful. Funny. Sweet. And his mouth is something Tex _can’t_ forget. Hard as he tries. 

And it’s funny, because it seems the harder Tex tries to forget it, the more he thinks about it. The more he lingers on those details. The way Keith’s eyes grew heavy when he was kissing at Kosmo’s snout. The way Keith moaned and sucked and swallowed Tex’s dick. 

The way Keith’s pretty little tongue invaded Tex’s mouth to share his cum. 

Fuck!

Tex’s dick feels rubbed raw from the amount of times he’s gotten himself off since that day. But it doesn’t help. Nothing helps. 

And finally, he knows they have to talk about it. They need to say something. 

Even if it’s only to discuss Keith’s imminent return to school, and how vital it is that Keith mention nothing about Kosmo or Tex to anyone. 

So, nearly two weeks after ‘the incident,’ Tex slips into Keith’s room at bedtime. 

Keith is sitting up in bed, with the lights still on, working on his summer reading. His hair’s brushed and, judging from the smell of peppermint, so are his teeth. He’s in his pajamas. The set covered in little red and white pokeballs. With the matching shorts. 

The ones that show off the boy’s legs. 

Tex clears his throat to try and stymie those kinds of thoughts. He sits down at the edge of Keith’s little bed and looks down at his hands.

“Boy, I think it’s time we talk.”

“’Bout what, Pops?” Keith asks, eyes bright and eager.

“About that other day,” Tex stumbles to think of anything else to say.

Keith shifts on the bed, moving to sit closer to Tex’s side. “What day?” he asks. He says it so innocently, Tex thinks the boy really doesn’t know.

“That day – I – we – you and – we…” Tex flounders.

He turns to his son, and finds the boy looking up at him with wide eyes. Eyes that are starting to darken.

“When you met Kosmo?” Keith asks. He moves a little closer and suddenly there’s a warm line against Tex’s arm where Keith leans against him. Keith’s cheek rests against Tex’s shoulder.

“Yes. Yes. That day.”

“I had fun, Pops. Didn’t you have fun?” Keith is so sweet. He’s too sweet.

“I did – yeah,” Tex concedes, momentarily lost in the memory. “But, uh, so…” Tex flounders again. “Do you and Kosmo always have that kind of fun?”

Keith laughs at that. “Well, we do go exploring and stuff. Remember those pears we got you?”

“Right,” Tex says, relieved. “You guys explore.”

Keith hums his agreement. “But, I guess mostly, we do that kind of thing in the cave first, and then we go exploring.”

“So, you do it a lot, then?” Keith nods. And now, here is where Tex is supposed to tell Keith not to tell anyone about that kind of fun, keep that sort of thing to himself. But instead he asks, “And you like doing that stuff with him?”

Keith laughs again. “Pops,” he chuckles. His hand touches Tex’s bicep and draws down the line of Tex’s arm, making Tex shiver. “Of course I like that. Didn’t you? It feels really good to be filled like that.”

Tex watches as Keith’s eyes grow darker, just thinking about it. The boy leans more heavily against his side, like he’s thinking of being filled up right now.

“Sometimes,” Keith continues, “I think about it when Kosmo’s not around, and I wish he was here. Or – if there was someone else who could fill me.”

Tex’s mouth is open. His breath is starting to come in pants. And he’s leaning over Keith now. It’s all unconsciously done, but he can see the way Keith’s eyes grow even darker. The way Keith’s head tilts up to Tex’s, like he wants the exact same thing. 

“Y-you’d like that?” Tex asks. 

That logical part of his brain is sounding very distant again as it screams at him to stay on task and not to take this any farther. 

Keith doesn’t answer with words. He nods. His warm little hand settles on Tex’s thigh. 

Tex reaches for his son. He lies to himself, saying he’s just going for a hug, but once he has the boy in his arms, Tex lifts and pulls until Keith is sitting in his lap, chest to chest. Keith’s shaking breaths ghost over Tex’s lips, and the boy shivers as Tex’s hands slide down and settle at the curve of his hips. 

Tex’s hands won’t stop moving. He grips Keith’s hips. He touches Keith’s sides and back, feeling that trim waist. Those growing shoulders. That lithe frame. 

And Keith presses closer. Close enough for Tex to feel his heat. 

Keith’s hands rest over Tex’s chest, and they curl and uncurl like a kneading cat. His eyes are all wide anticipation. 

Tex takes the lead this time. He holds Keith tight in his arms, crushing their chests together, and kisses his baby boy. Keith opens with enthusiasm.

Their kisses are wild. Uncoordinated. Keith is clearly too used to kissing a wild animal, because he’s all tongue and no lips. But Tex can fix that. He fits his hand along the curve of Keith’s cheek, holding Keith in place, and he teaches his son to kiss. He teaches with lips and teeth, giving Keith’s bottom lip a light nibble that makes the boy squirm closer and whine until Tex repeats it. 

The boy learns quickly. Picks it up like a farfetch’d taking to water. And he tastes sweet, like peppermint toothpaste. Though, Tex thinks maybe he prefers the taste of his cum on Keith’s tongue. 

At that thought, Tex’s hand settles along Keith’s lower back, pulling him in, teaching the boy to rock with the motions. It makes delectable little noises spring from Keith’s throat and Tex kisses each one away. The boy’s a natural, grinding his little body against Tex’s, rubbing himself against Tex’s growing erection. 

Soon, Tex is pulling that pajama top away, exposing tanned skin and tight little muscles. Keith is soft and smooth under Tex’s hand. And when Tex leans forward, tasting Keith’s skin for himself, Keith clings to his father’s shoulders and bends, giving Tex full access to that heaving chest and pearling nipples. 

When Keith moans, Tex realizes this was the sound that led him to the cave that day. He followed that siren call straight to Keith. 

He suckles and nibbles at Keith’s nipples, making Keith moan louder and louder. The boy’s hips are a thing of beauty, working hard and slow against Tex as he clings so tight. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Tex sighs against Keith’s skin. He leans down lower to lick over the boy’s navel. 

“Pops,” Keith moans in return. Saying the name just to say it. Like it’s a prayer.

“So good to me,” Tex moans. He licks his way back up to Keith’s perky, rosy little nipples and works them till they’re a darker shade. 

One hand holds the boy steady, keeps him from slipping out of Tex’s grasp with the way they’re leaning off the bed. The other starts to wander lower. It slips under the soft fabric of Keith’s pajama shorts to discover the delights down below. 

Keith goes wild as Tex’s hand closes around the bare skin of his butt. “Yes! Pops, yes,” Keith cries. His clinging grip turns to nails over Tex’s shoulders. And his hips swing more insistently against Tex’s. 

The boy’s hole is already winking when Tex works a finger down between his cheeks. And when Tex tests its give, Keith whines and tries to seat himself on Tex’s finger. “Please, Pops.”

They need lube. There’s none on hand, and Tex will be damned if he leaves his boy now. Not with him clinging so sweetly. Panting in Tex’s ear. Rocking in Tex’s lap. 

But the boy is plenty stretched. That wolf is probably about Tex’s size, but when you add in the knot, Keith is used to stretching much wider on only wolf-spit.

The solution is simple. Tex pulls back so he can watch. He runs two fingers along Keith’s lips and the boy opens obediently. Keith sucks Tex’s fingers beautifully, his mouth so wet and warm that Tex can’t help but push his fingers all the way back. He toys with Keith a while, fucking his son’s mouth the way he _knows_ Keith would suck his dick. 

He gets his fingers nice and wet, dripping with Keith’s spit, then he slips back down under the boy’s shorts and starts to work him open. Not that Keith needs much work, but it feels good to tease him. The boy is probably used to Kosmo’s fast and dirty approach. And though Tex can attest to the wonders of the wolf’s tongue, it’s not quite the same to a man with years of experience and dexterous fingers. 

Tex spreads Keith open and slicks him up good, playing with his son’s rim and taint, and teasing over his prostate until Keith is drooling and whining. While he works, Keith unbuttons Tex’s shirt. He runs his fingers reverently through Tex’s chest hair, then tentatively pulls at Tex’s nipples. 

The sharp inhale Tex gives at that touch encourages the boy, and soon he’s got both hands buried in Tex’s chest hair, and he’s teasing and pulling over Tex’s nipples like a pro. 

“Gentle,” Tex grunts in warning after one particularly sharp tug.

In apology, Keith nuzzles against Tex’s chin, the same way the boy does with the wolf. He kisses Tex’s neck and his fingers gentle in their teasing. Tex has to reward such good behaviour. So he lifts Keith up, pressing the boy’s hips until Keith’s wet cock is dragging along Tex’s abdomen with every thrust of Tex’s fingers. 

Keith sucks over Tex’s pulse for a while, then kisses his way back up to Tex’s lips. 

Their kiss is sloppy, which prompts Tex to pull back and get a good look at his son. Keith’s eyes are blown wide with lust. His skin is flushed, and his mouth is dropped open while he pants. His forehead is furrowed like he’s in deep concentration, and when Tex forces his fingers in deep, making Keith’s cock grind against Tex’s stomach, Keith’s eyes fight not to roll back into his skull. 

“Look at you,” Tex coos. He kisses Keith lightly over the lips. “So pretty for your Pops. You look ready to blow, aren’t you?” Keith makes a high-pitched, strangled sort of noise that isn’t a disagreement. “And I haven’t even filled you up yet.”

Shock runs through Keith’s features, like he’s forgotten that he hasn’t yet been stuffed with his father’s cock. He whines, a long, low note. “P-Pops,” he stutters. His hands return to Tex’s shoulders and he grips there. Hard. “Please.”

Tex can’t refuse such a pretty request. He stands, Keith still wrapped around him, and shoves his pants down to free his cock. Those soft little pokeball shorts are still in his way. There’s no way to get them off without lifting Keith from his lap, but that is _not_ happening. Tex wraps his fingers in the fabric and rips the shorts from the seam, leaving Keith bare just where they need it. 

With two hands, Tex holds Keith’s cheeks open and lowers the boy onto his cock. He pushes Keith down and down and down, until Keith has swallowed every inch, and then Tex just holds him there. 

“Pops,” Keith starts to whimper, squirming and squeezing in Tex’s lap, clawing at Tex’s chest. “ _Pops_ ” 

“I got you,” Tex says. He gives Keith another swift kiss on the lips, then starts to lift.

He drops Keith back down with a satisfying smack of their hips and a groan wrenched from deep in the boy’s chest. After that, they start to get a rhythm. Keith is so tight. And he squeezes so perfectly, milking his father for all it’s worth. 

And he’s so sweet, seeking out Tex’s lips and kissing with a desperation that can’t be taught. Those little fingers dig into Tex’s hair, holding them close together. Their kisses uninterrupted save for the sweet moans and grunts that Tex forces out of him. 

“I didn’t–” Keith interrupts himself with a groan as his ass slaps down onto Tex’s lap. “I’ve never done it face to face before,” he says. And he smiles against Tex’s lips. 

“How d’ya like it?” Tex asks in a low growl, turning to nibble at Keith’s ear. His mom used to love it when Tex did that, and judging by the squeak, and the shiver that wracks Keith’s entire body, the boy likes it too. 

“It’s goo-ood,” Keith pants, leaning his head to give Tex room to nibble down his throat. “But I need more. I like it harder. Rougher.”

This boy has been spoiled by wolf cock, and if Tex wants to keep him satisfied, he’ll have to bring his A-game. 

Not that that’s any hardship.

Tex growls a low noise and sucks hard over Keith’s collarbone, his teeth worrying the skin. He takes Keith by the thighs, holding the boy down on his cock, and he stands again. 

He drops Keith to the bed and follows behind, using the force of their landing to fuck himself hard into his boy. His lovely little boy who wants to be fucked _hard_. And Tex is going to give him exactly what he wants. 

Keith’s body folds under Tex’s hands, legs lifting into the air, his ass making a nice, plush landing spot for Tex’s thrusts. Keith whimpers at the sudden change, but his sounds quickly shift into groans and full-out screams as Tex lets loose on the boy. 

“Is. This. Hard. Enough. For. Ya?” Tex grunts, his hips slapping with every word as he fucks his boy hard and fast. “This more than yer wolf can give ya?”

“Po-ops!” Keith shouts. His hands grab at Tex’s shoulders, nails digging in deep. He pulls Tex down into a sloppy kiss, but quickly abandons the attempt at intimacy as Tex fucks him even wilder.

“Yes. Fuck. That’s my name, boy. Come on, say it again. Who’s fucking you?”

“Pops!”

Tex growls a triumphant noise. “Not just that wolf that can make you feel like this, huh? You got your daddy’s dick in you now, don’t you boy?” Tex is sweating. It’s pouring off him and dripping onto Keith’s lips. The boy licks it away. 

The grip on Keith’s thighs must be bruising, as Tex batters himself into his son’s tight clutch. His balls slap against Keith’s cheeks with every rough thrust. 

“Pops, Pops!” Keith repeats. He’s tearing up from the pleasure, and Tex takes a sick pride from it. His sweet little boy is such a mess. Tears and sweat and spit all over his face. Limbs starting to twitch and jerk from the rough treatment. Dick drooling steadily over his stomach. And Tex is the reason for it all.

 _He_ made his son look like that.

Tex is so wound up, he could come any time, but he can’t let himself. He needs more. He needs to fuck Keith so good the boy will never forget it. Needs to mark up his boy just like the wolf does. 

But then, Keith spasms around him. His legs twitch and his arms drops back to the bed. His whole-body jolts like a livewire, his ass sucking Tex in so tight it’s almost strangling. 

“Daddyyyyyy!” Keith shouts, eyes rolling back. His breath comes in hiccups. 

It’s beautiful.

Absolutely stunning. 

The boy comes apart like a masterpiece.

He’s come dry. It’s easy to tell because there’s no mess of cum on the boy’s belly.

And, because he keeps coming. Every subsequent thrust Tex makes sends another visible wave of pleasure through the boy. 

Tex rides it as long as he can, but he’s only so strong. He’s just a man. 

He buries himself deep into his son and lets go. The orgasm washing down his spine, making his toes tingle and his head fizzle out. His hips keep grinding on instinct, working with the pulsing of Keith’s ass to spill more and more into the boy until Tex is completely empty. And Keith is entirely full. 

Tex collapses on the bed at Keith’s side. His hand rests over Keith’s ribs, feeling the movement as Keith gasps for breath. 

Fuck, that was so good. Tex nuzzles his nose into Keith’s hair, smelling the sweat and berry shampoo Keith uses. After weeks of idly lusting after his own son, Tex finally feels sated. 

Keith, on the other hand, quickly starts to squirm in Tex’s hold. He rocks back against the bed and tries to roll closer to his father’s side. 

It’s enough that Tex peeks open a window and looks down at the boy.

The problem is immediately evident. Keith is still hard. 

Tex draws his hand down Keith’s body and wraps his calloused hand around Keith’s dick. 

“What’s this?” Tex asks, “That fuckin’ wasn’t enough for ya?”

Keith swallows down a moan and bucks into Tex’s hand. “I need it from both,” he tries to explain, eyes already shutting against the pleasure of Tex’s palm. “It won’t go down no matter how full I am.”

That’s an interesting thought. Tex’s imagination starts to fill with ideas of riding his son over and over again until he’s stuffed so full it drips out. Or maybe he and the wolf could take turns. Tex wouldn’t mind sharing, now that Keith knows his Pops’ dick is as good as Kosmo’s. 

Tex strokes Keith off for a bit, watching his boy’s reactions. The way pleasure scrawls itself across Keith’s pretty face. The way his lips part around each moan. The way his legs work to push himself up into Tex’s hand. 

Keith’s dick is a fair size for his age and build, but it’s nothing compared to Tex’s. It’s dark red with want, and it leaks over Tex’s fingers with every pull. It’s tempting in its own right.

Soon, Tex feels the pull to suck his baby boy’s cock. He shifts down the bed, licking at the head while his fist keeps working. It makes Keith whimper and spill more precum over his fingers. 

It doesn’t take long, once Tex’s lips are cushioned around the boy’s cock, for Keith to come. He comes with a sob, this time, spilling hot into Tex’s mouth. 

Once he’s done, Tex returns to his side.

Remembering that day in the cave, Tex takes Keith by the chin. He squeezes until Keith’s mouth is forced open, his little lips puckered like a goldeen. Then he leans down and dribbles the boy’s cum into Keith’s waiting mouth. 

Keith’s eyes grow wide with shock at first, but as the taste hits him, they grow dark and lusting again. Tex watches that pink, sweet tongue work inside Keith’s mouth, tasting his own cum, savouring it. 

Tex spits it all down, then follows it up with a claiming kiss. He dominates the boy’s mouth, stealing the breath from his lungs. 

And when he’s done, he gives Keith a sweet, chaste kiss to the forehead.

“G’night, son. Sleep tight,” he says. 

He rolls from the bed, tucks Keith in, and turns off the light. 

And as Tex walks away, he realizes he forgot to warn Keith not to tell anyone about his activities with Tex and Kosmo. But there’s always tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4! That's all for this AU (for now at least, though I don't know if there will be more or not). I'm sorry this is a little bit late, I got a bit busy tonight. 
> 
> I hope you all liked it. If you did, consider leaving kudos and comments (I once again remind you that you can do so anonymously)
> 
> Visit me on twitter for more filth, though you'd better put your age in your bio if you want in.  
> Twitter: [@Dumpster_Fire](https://twitter.com/NestofTrash)


End file.
